My life means to be strong
by Sexy.Cat.Hanyou
Summary: After an deadly injury, Kagome nearly died. She decided to get strong by herself, she also had a new name to protect her identity. What happens when the group finds her? I suck at summaries inuXkag. RXR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (NOT FAIR) throws a tantrum **

**Chapter 1: Choice **

**This is my first Fanfic! And I love this movie! I tried to memorize it, so I can watch it in my head whenever I like, but unfortunately, there's so many episodes! La, poor me. My sister suggested that I go and memorize an episode off banana in pajamas. I gave her a death glare. Anyway, on with the story! **

RING! RING! RING! The alarm clock went off. Kagome groaned and pulled the covers over her head. She had a lot on her mind. She wondered how she was going to explain to Inuyasha that she needed to have three days in her world to get some studying done for the upcoming season test. She thought for a while, then sprang up out of bed and rushed down the stairs. She ran straight into the kitchen.

"Mama! I'm going to do some grocery shopping today!" Kagome yelled.

"Hai, Hai!" responded her mum.

"Nee-chan is helpful today." Sota said as soon as she ran through the front door. Gramps just nodded his head.

Kagome ran all the way down to the grocery, since it was close. '_If I bought a whole heap of ramen for Inuyasha, then maybe he won't get angry when I tell him I need three days._' She thought happily.

She skipped around the grocery looking for some ramen. At last she had found some. It was on sale too. She decided to buy 2 entire big boxes, because there were a lot of people screaming and pushing, she also managed enough money. But, they was one problem. She couldn't carry them for long. She dropped them a number of times and after that, she decided to give up.

'_Phew!" _She thought. "_If Inuyasha was here, he'd sure be helpful!" _She sighed. After carrying them for about only half a minute, she spotted a bench. She decided to rest until Inuyasha came. Because he was going to come and get her if she didn't come to the feudal era, so she decided to sit and wait. Just as soon she decided to stare off into space, Inuyasha came.

"Inuyasha… you came!" shouted Kagome happily.

"Keh, why would I care? Miroku and Sango were forcing me to come and get you, not to mention THAT annoying brat too." He said turning his head away.

Kagome guessed that the "brat" was Shippou. She smiled anyway she knew Inuyasha was always like this. Inuyasha started walking and carried the boxes of ramen too. When he sensed Kagome wasn't walking, he 

looked back. Instead of her walking she was smiling and somewhat staring off into space too. He decided to break the long pause.

"Don't stand there and smile, Wench." Inuyasha said.

This time Kagome's smile and space staring became a scowl and an aura of destruction too. Inuyasha looked at her then backed away slowly.

"W-What do you want?" He said nervously.

"INUYASHA, what did I say about calling me a WENCH? Huh?"

Kagome said calmly. But anyone could tell she was about to burst in a second.

GULP

"O-SU-WA-RI"

Kagome purposely said it slowly so that Inuyasha would cringe in fear. Inuyasha hit the floor like there was no tomorrow. She said it again. And again. And again.

"K-Kagome…!" Inuyasha started.

But Kagome finished it off.

"Talk, and I'll send you straight into Satan's arms."

Inuyasha decided to just follow Kagome's demands.

As soon as they got home, Inuyasha carried Kagome down the well, along with the two boxes of ramen. As soon as they landed in the feudal era, they jumped out of the well and walked together back to Kaede's hut.

"Ah, Kagome-chan" Sango said abruptly.

"Kagome-sama." Miroku said nodding his head.

Kirara just mewed.

"KAGOME!!" Shippou shouted as he ran to hug her.

Kagome accepted the hug from Shippou, after what seemed like one hour she decided to let Shippou down. Shippou's stomach rumbled.

"Kagome… I'm hungry." Shippou complained.

"Don't complain about it to her!" Inuyasha growled at Shippou.

"But she can cook!" Shippou yelled back.

"Keh-"Inuyasha started.

"It's ok Inuyasha." Kagome said

Inuyasha stopped growling at glared at Shippou. Shippou ran to Kagome and climbed all the way to her head.

"OK now, Shippou-chan what would you like to eat?" Kagome said.

"CANDY!" Shippou said gleefully.

"Hai, Hai."

As Shippou was licking the candy, Inuyasha's stomach grumbled. Kagome giggled. She went over to the ramen box and grabbed one for Inuyasha. Inuyasha had to boil the water himself. Soon, everyone had ramen and were all eating by the fire.

When everyone finished eating, Miroku saw Kagome try to say something. He decided to help her say what she was trying to say.

"Kagome-sama, are you trying to say something?" Miroku said.

"Um, er… ano…" she began.

"Spit it out!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I would like you to give me three days to study in my world!" She said sounding not a bit apologetic.

"Why… you….." Inuyasha began.

"Why don't we let Kagome-sama go? She did deserve it after all since she brought all of these." Miroku said pointing at the ramen.

"Keh! It's not like I care." he said turning his head away from the group.

Kagome smiled and then she stood up,

"OK then! Ja ne!" Kagome said happily as she ran out of the hut.

(Little did they know, this was going to be their last time meeting each other for a long time.) As Kagome skipped along she felt good that she got to study and hang out with her friends. Because she hardly got anytime to spend with her friends and family ever since the feudal era thing happened. As she was skipping, she was too absorbed into her own little daydream that she didn't notice a figure up in the trees spying on her every movement.

Kagome skipped to the well. As soon as she was about to jump, she felt a big gush of wind. Kagome looked up; as soon as she looked up she was slashed right across her back. Kagome felt pain on her back. She looked at her back and saw a huge gash it was shaped like a crescent moon. Blood was pouring out everywhere, it soaked through her clothes, soon instead of her uniform being white and green, it turned a deep red. She looked at the ground. She saw multiples of it. She felt dizzy. (From the blood loss) She hit the grass. It was green and luscious before. Now, it's coated in red ooze.

"_Inuyasha...… quickly come and save me….." _

She immediately blacked out and fell to the ground immediately.

"That was easy." Said a voice up the trees. With another gush of wind, it was gone. (No, it's not Kagura.)

As Inuyasha was complaining about whether Kagome has spended too many times in her world, He caught a whiff of blood floating in the air. Miroku and Sango noticed his immediate confusion.

Inuyasha stood up and dashed out of the hut, his friends followed, including Shippou (Who had no idea what was going on. Inuyasha ran over to the well as fast as he could. He stopped. He was at the well but he saw no-one. They looked around and asked Inuyasha what was going on.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Sango said.

"I smell Kagome's blood. It's somewhere here." He said.

They all peered down the well. She wasn't there. They looked for a couple more minutes and didn't see anything strange. So they were about to head back to the hut when Shippou tripped over something.

"WAH!" Shippou cried as he tripped over. Shippou slowly looked over. He froze.

He looked at the thing he tripped over he had fear in his eyes.

"**KAGOME!!**" Shippou wailed.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango turned around, including Kirara. They looked at what Shippou was complaining about, they all looked at what Shippou tripped over. They stared at the body. It had a deep gash in it, and blood was pouring everywhere. They recognized the body immediately. It was Kagome's. They all rubbed their eyes or either blinked stupidly. Before they all knew it, they were all rushing towards Kagome, everyone except Inuyasha. He was too shocked to even move. He looked at what were a few meters away from him. She had a big and deep gash across her back; it was from her neck; all the way to her waist. And blood was pouring out everywhere. Her uniform was stained with blood; her eyes were dull and lifeless, and her chocolate orbs had disappeared from her eyes.

When he finally understood what was happening, he ran to the body. He scooped up Kagome bridal style. She lay limp in his arms and would not move.

"**Ka…" **He was trembling.

"**Ka…KAGOME!! WAKE UP! " **Inuyasha shouted.

He knew it was no use.

"**WAKE UP DAMMIT! WAKE…wake…up…"**Then he trailed off. He hung his head down.

"Wake up… Kagome" He said softly.

A water droplet could be seen dropping down his face and onto her face. . He felt as if the world was crashing to an end. His life was over for good. His companions looked at him. They hung their heads down too. Sango was crying. Miroku wanted to cry too, but decided not to. Inuyasha stood up weakly. He ran to Kaede's hut as fast as he could.

"_If Kagome dies… I"LL KILL THE PERSON WHO DID THIS! NO, NO I"LL TORTURE THEM!" _he thought angrily.

When he reached Kaede's hut, he tore through the bamboo door. (Don't know what to call it) He gently laid Kagome on the ground. He didn't say anything, But Kaede understood him she went over to Kagome.

Kaede examined Kagome. She looked at Kagome's wound over and over again. She was on a verge of spilling tears too. She put her hand to Kagome's pulse. She found none. She had a sad look on her face. She decided this was the time to cry. Tears spilled. She shook her head sadly at the tear-stained hanyou. Then she told him:

"_**Nothing will bring her back."**_

**A/N: Don't worry people! I won't make Kagome die. Trust me. This story is going to be good! Please review! Say your thoughts!! She'll be revived in next chapter!! 5 reviews for each chapter at least.**

**Sexy Cat Hanyou. **


	2. The leave

**Disclaimer: … I will buy Inuyasha and his crew one day, one day…. I'll let my reincarnation do that. ******** Chapter 2: The leave.**

**OK peoples. I know this story sucks, and has no plot, BUT, this is my first fanfic. And I don't really know how to type one up, since I joined three days ago. Oh! And thank you to MY LOVELY reviewers who gave me enough spirit to type. ENJOY!! **

**(Summary for this chapter: ****  
****After Kagome decided to make herself strong, she stumbled out of the hut; she wanted to hide from her group so that they won't have to suffer. She then afterwards pretended to be different.  
She met with the Inu gang later. One thing she forgot. Her smell.****)**

**～ねこはにょう**

_**8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o**_

Miroku and Sango were at the front of Kaede's hut. They were about to go in when they heard Kaede say

"_**Nothing will bring her back."**_

They knew she was talking about Kagome. They looked at each other. They had a sad expression on they're face. As soon as they entered the hut, they looked at Kagome's body. They saw that it was lifeless; her skin was nearly white as snow and her hair had lost its shine. The image sent shivers up their spines. Sango was the first to break down and cry. She dropped to her knees and cried over (or on) Kagome.

Miroku prayed over Kagome, and Shippou wailed. Inuyasha walked out of the hut and walked over to the well. It brought back memories. The memories he had with Kagome. He walked over to the Goshinboku, he looked at it. He stared at the tree as if if he stared at it for long enough Kagome would come back.

He traced over the hole (I don't know what it is?) in the tree where Kikyo imprisoned him, and Kagome freed him. He looked up at the sky expecting Kagome to smile at him from above. But, he didn't see that, instead he saw the blue sky, teasing and enjoying his suffering.

He punched the ground as hard as he could, after six or seven times, it had a huge hole. A hole that will take at least one hour to dig.

He sat beside the well.

"_Kagome." _ He thought.

His eyelids grew heavier by the minute. And after a couple of minutes, he fell asleep.

_**8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o**_

Miroku and Sango left the hut. They couldn't bear to see Kagome in a state like that. Sango called for Kirara. She wanted to go somewhere else to relieve her pain.

"_Gomene Kagome." _Sango thought. And flew away on Kirara.

Miroku wanted to forget his pains, he called for the raccoon (I forgot its name. Someone tell me.)

He flew away; he wanted to go to a calming place with no one to disturb him. (Beside's Mushin's temple.)

Kaede went off to gather some herbs. Shippou went with her. They too didn't want to see Kagome like that. Even if they knew their job was to guard her, it was unbearable.

**At the hut:**

**A/N: Kagome didn't die. Kaede ****thought ****she did, because her pulse disappeared for a few seconds.**

Kagome opened her eyes. It was bright, so she shielded her eyes. She felt hard ground, and she didn't like it. She tried to get up, but she fell down again.

"_Ooh! My back hurts…" _Kagome thought.

She remembered what had happened. She had got slashed on the back, and then she blacked out. She heard Inuyasha talk, but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

"_Why did I have to faint?... It was just a small injury. Even Sango could handle it." _She thought.

"_That's it. I'm too weak to be in this group. Soon they complain with having me in their group." _She thought sadly.

"_I have to leave; it'll be painful for me to stay with them. I have to." _She thought.

She stood up with all her might then she stumbled out of the hut, taking her bag with her, and clutching her hand.

She walked to the village. She needed to disguise herself from Inuyasha and the others. She asked some nearby women if they have any scrap pieces of clothing. Or unwanted clothing, one woman nodded their heads and told Kagome to follow her.

Kagome followed her and went into her hut.

The lady gave her a whole heap of clothes. Kagome was about to protest when the lady suddenly pushed her out of the hut.

"What was that for?" Kagome said as she rubbed her back.

_**8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o **_

Kagome sat down in an open field; she took a sewing needle out of her bag.

'_Lucky I always bring everything with me." _She thought.

She learnt a lot from her fiber tech class. She looked at the clothes the lady had given her. It wasn't clothes. It was just torn up pieces of rags!

She'll have a long time putting all these together.

_**8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o**_

She was done. FINALLY. She looked up at the sky; it was starting to get dark.  
Suddenly a drop of rain fell onto her cheek. Then another. Then another.

She ran into 'Inuyasha's forest and had shelter under the Goshinboku.  
She then looked at the 'thing' she had sewn for the last 5 hours or so. She had made a kimono looking type of clothing and the colour was black. It suited her raven hair well.

The only thing wrong with the 'thing' that she made was the sleeves. One was longer than the other. It looked like a kimono mixed in with a T-shirt. (That was how short the sleeve was, because she ran out of material.)

She took off her school uniform under the Goshinboku. **(A/N: it was still raining though.) **

And she changed into the 'thing' that she made. She wanted to be bare footed because everyone else was bare footed in the village.

She looked into her bag, she found a black hair tie; she decided to tie up her hair to make her look different than before.

She tied up her hair into a high ponytail with two long strands from each side of her face coming down. She smiled. Impressed with what she had done just over a couple/few hours.

She looked up at the sky. It had stopped raining and the grey clouds were parting for the blue sky.  
She walked to the well carrying her bag. She sat at the well's edge and ate some food that she had brought from her world.

She had some things on her mind. She knew one day she would be found out, either by Inuyasha or someone else. She also decided that she won't return to her world anymore. She wanted to get used to the feudal era living so that she will learn how to be strong on her own.  
She didn't want Inuyasha coming in and protecting her anymore. It'll just ruin it.

She dumped her bag into the well. She didn't want to carry so much with her. She took the things that she'll need, like a survival book and that type of needy stuff.

_**8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o**_

**With the Inu gang:**

"_**WHAT?!" **_ Inuyasha didn't seem too happy about what was going on.

"_**SHE'S GONE?!" **_

"Inuyasha, your yelling isn't going to help us get Kagome-sama back." Miroku said in a very Buddha like way.

Inuyasha stood up and walked out of the hut. He was going crazy without Kagome. He needed to go somewhere where it was nice and calm. He walked towards the well. He didn't expect to see anyone there, but there was someone, there a girl, who looked like Kagome and her scent was the same as Kagome's too.

He must be imagining things. And smelling things too, he probably missed Kagome too much.

The girl looked suddenly looked at him.

"Inuyasha?!" She exclaimed.

Inuyasha snapped out of trance and stared at the girl. He glared at her. How had she known his name?

"You! Wench! How do you know my name?" He yelled.

Kagome suddenly realized what she had said.

"Err… Umm…" She stumbled on her words.

"Tell me wench!" He shouted.

"While I was walking down the village… I saw, um, a hut, and I, err… heard a man call you…Inuyasha, and I um… saw you as he were, err… talking to you." She stuttered.

She definitely had the same smell as Kagome.

"You smell like someone I know." He said walking closer to the girl.

'_Crap.' _She thought

'_I forgot to hide my scent!'_

_**8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o**_

**A/N: Was that a cliffie?? Anyway, I thank my reviewers even though I just had a couple reviewers. I'm trying to update as soon as possible. But I hardly have any chance to go on the Comp.  
So please review this chappie and I'll update as soon as possible! **

**Sexy.Cat.Hanyou. ****ねこはにょう。**


End file.
